A Última Vontade e Testamento de Uzumaki Naruto
by Isabelle Bezarius
Summary: Ingenuamente manipulado a acreditar que sua morte pode ser eminente, Naruto começa a impor sua vontade enquanto ainda está vivo... para grande desânimo de Sasuke e Sakura. / Ligeiramente UA já que o Sasuke voltou.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **_Em um dos Data books de personagens, Tenten afirma gostar de adivinhação. Assim, essa fic nasceu. Eu exagerei seu passatempo um pouco por causa do humor, é claro. _

_Eu decidi fazer do Naruto um personagem mais predominante desde que ele foi tão lindinho nos últimos capítulos do mangá. No entanto, Sasuke e Sakura serão personagens principais também. Claro, SasuSaku é a parte importante dessa história :)_

_Antes de qualquer comentário sobre isso, eu tenho a personalidade do Sasuke baseada na primeira temporada. Desde que o Sasuke dos capítulos recentes do mangá não estaria realmente relaxando em Konoha **(Ainda há esperança de que ele vá algum dia!)**_

**N/T:** _Essa é uma tradução autorizada da fic 'The Last Will and Testament of Uzumaki Naruto', escrita pela **BlushingLotus**, eu só sou uma fã do trabalho dela que teve a honra de traduzir._

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>_  
><em>

_Era uma vez, um idiota._

Neste exato momento, Uzumaki Naruto tinha 19 anos, 7 meses, 23 dias, 14 horas e 6 minutos de idade. Ele era um jovem feliz, e com razão, por muitos motivos.

O primeiro motivo era que o sol estava brilhando em seus luminosos cabelos loiros, aquecendo seus ombros e costas. As aves chilreavam acima deles na copa das árvores, enquanto crianças brincavam de correr pela vila. O dia estava simplesmente lindo.

O segundo motivo foi que ele havia sido recentemente promovido ao posto de Jounin. Que era muito mais perto de seu objetivo de ser Hokage; o joven nin se sentia vitorioso.

Mas o motivo final, e o mais importante, era que Uzumaki Naruto estava feliz porque todas as pessoas que ele amava estavam prestes a se unir pela comida que ele amava. Sim, seu melhor amigo, a garota com quem tinha uma amizade platônica, seu amigo esquisito, e seu ex-sensei iriam se reunir em torno de uma mesa no Ichiraku. Esse era um almoço casual entre amigos. Até seu melhor amigo relutante tinha concordado em ir almoçar juntos, apesar de ter voltado de uma missão árdua apenas algumas horas atrás.

A vida do Naruto era simples, realizada, e agradável.

Passando pela loja de chá local, viu a Equipe Gai reunida para compartilhar um bule de chá. Os três membros estavam do lado de fora na grama, sorvendo lentamente a bebida calmante. Considerando os equipamentos, eles deviam estar saindo para uma missão em breve. A juventude, no entanto, demandava que todos os membros da equipe estivessem relaxados, revigorados, e capacitados antes de embarcar em uma missão.

Os três se sentaram em círculo, os olhos de Lee e Neji fixos na sua companheira de equipe. Os olhos dela enrugaram de diversão, Naruto viu quando Tenten colocou quatro cartas na frente de Lee.

"Pronto para sua sorte, Lee?" Tenten perguntou brincalhona.

"Sim, Tenten-chan. Estou preparado para aceitar meu destino!"

Naruto estancou diante da cena, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Tenten virou as cartas. Tagarelando rapidamente, disse a Lee sobre a próxima semana. Lee reagiu dramaticamente à sua sorte, é claro. Naruto, no entanto, foi incapaz de dizer se a reação foi baseada em sentimentos bons ou ruins. Percebendo o olhar atento do loiro sobre eles, Tenten acenou para Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Como vai?"

"Uhhhh… O que você está fazendo?" Naruto perguntou, um tanto abruptamente. Ele sempre achou a Equipe Gai a mais estranha das equipes da terra e as cartas de tarô no chão pareciam confirmar sua teoria.

"Tenten-chan gosta de ler nossa sorte a cada semana! Ela é impressionantemente precisa!" Lee começou, olhando para Naruto com um olhar de forte convicção. Neji observava a cena de longe, sutilmente indicando que ele acreditava em todas as leituras de Tenten, mas era orgulhoso demais para dizer em voz alta. Lee continuou sua pregação. "Na semana passada ela previu a mais recente lesão do Kakashi!"

"Ah, é?" Naruto perguntou, coçando a nuca. _Estranhos_.

"Se você quiser, posso ler a sua sorte da semana," Tenten comentou para Naruto com uma piscadela. "Poderia ser divertido..."

"Sim, claro. Eu tenho uma missão de escolta chegando, de qualquer maneira. O cara, supostamente, é uma dor na bunda... Eu gostaria de saber como vai ser," Naruto disse encolhendo os ombros. Sentado, viu ele viu Tenten abaixar as quatro cartas.

Três cartas estavam alinhadas em uma linha horizontal. Abaixo da carta do meio, havia uma única carta. Tenten lhe explicou que, da esquerda para a direita, correspondia ao passado, presente e futuro. A última carta abaixo das três era a carta do resultado. As cartas do passado, presente e futuro se diziam combinar para criar o inevitável, o que permitia ao leitor compreender o futuro dos outros. Naruto observou o processo, um pouco entretido e um pouco animado. Ele se perguntou se tais asneiras realmente funcionavam.

A carta mais à esquerda foi virada primeiro.

"Sua carta do passado é o Cavaleiro de Paus," Tenten explicou. "O cavaleiro de paus tem dupla representação. Este cartão simboliza uma pessoa, um lugar ou coisa."

_"Caramba, isso é muito vago. Não me admira que eles sempre pensem que ela está certa,"_ Naruto pensou.

"Por um lado, essa carta é cheia de vitalidade. Ele é ousado e disposto a envolver-se completamente. Charmoso, apaixonante e sexy. Por outro lado, o cavaleiro é imprudente e constantemente metido em encrencas. Essa carta tem confiança, mas também é um pouco arrogante."

"Então sua carta do passado está falando de você, Naruto!" Lee exclamou, ansiosamente inclinando-se para frente. Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele vinha usando essa expressão com mais frequência desde a volta de Sasuke. Obviamente, nenhuma das manias de Naruto haviam sido pegas por Sasuke. Nem todo o tempo do mundo que passassem juntos conseguiria _isso_.

Tenten continuou a ler sua sorte.

"Sua carta do presente é o X de Copas," ela amostrou uma imagem de várias taças de outro para Naruto. Ele se inclinou para frente com um suave interesse. "Essa carta significa que haverá uma busca de realizações marcadas com o sucesso. Um status seguro foi atingido em sua vida, atualmente. Você está cheio de satisfação."

Naruto assentiu animadamente, concordando totalmente com a carta. Porque essa manhã tinha sido tão alegre para ele que ele assobiou pela rua. As palavras dela pareceram notavelmente mais precisas para seu estado de espírito atual.

"Vá em frente," ele incentivou Tenten. De repente, acreditava inteiramente na leitura dela.

Naquele momento, a cabeça de Neji se inclinou. Ele estava consciente de um som especial à distância. Um som que só poderia ser Gai-sensei chegando para a missão deles. Uma risada selvagem ecoou entre os edifícios.

"Você poderia atrasá-lo, por favor?" Tenten perguntou para Neji e Lee com um sorriso amigável. Ela estava mais do que acostumada com o som da bizarra risada detestável do seu sensei. "Quero terminar a leitura do Naruto-kun antes de ir."

"Sim! Sim! Deixe-a terminar!" Naruto apoiou com um sorriso.

Neji assentiu para sua companheira de equipe enquanto se levantava. Lee ficou de pé dramaticamente, dando a Tenten uma continência silenciosa. Ambos os membros decolaram para realizar algum tipo de técnica de distração. Deixada sozinha com Naruto, Tenten inclinou-se para virar a terceira carta.

"Ahh! A carta do futuro é O Louco!" murmurou com intusiasmo.

"Tenten, está na hora de ir!" Gai-sensei chamou. Obviamente, qualquer médoto que Lee e Neji tenham tentado não funcionou.

"Só um segundo!" ela gritou por cima do ombro. Rapidamente, virou-se para Naruto revelou o significado da carta O Louco. "O Louco significa que você está prestes a aprender com uma experiência. Você vai embarcar em uma jornada de auto-consciência!"

Naruto balançou a cabeça com ansiedade, sentindo a urgência de saber o resultado de sua jornada. Infelizmente, Gai-sensei apareceu atrás da garota de coques. Ele apertou sua mão de forma áspera sobre o ombro dela.

"Tenten! Jogando cartas na hora de uma missão? Oh, como você decaiu!"

"—Mas!"

"Vamos, vamos. Estou mandando você ir conosco de uma vez! Não podemos adiar nossa predestinação! Não podemos adiar nosso destino!"

"—Mas senhor, já vou!"

"A juventude não pode esperar jogos bobos, Tenten! A juventude deve agir! A juventude deve fazer!"

Áspero, Gai puxou Tenten pelo braço, arrastando-a para longe de Naruto, repreendendo-a o caminho inteiro.

"EI! Espere um instante! Eu quero saber meu resultado!" Naruto gritou tentando chamar a atenção deles. No entanto, foi completamente mal sucedido. A equipe estava muito longe. Suspirando de frustração, Naruto puxou seu cabelo.

"Awww cara!" lamentou para ninguém em particular.

Desapontado, virou sua carta de resultado. Talvez o significado fosse bem evidente, e ele não precisasse da Tenten. Tragicamente, foi.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em confusão e choque. A carta exibia orgulhosamente uma única palavra, indicando o resultado da sua semana.

Morte.

**-x-**_  
><em>

O time 7, exceto o membro loiro e o ex-ANBU Raiz, haviam se reunido em uma mesa na barraca de ramen. Sasuke se sentou ao lado da Sakura, esfregando os olhos ocasionalmente em exaustão. Kakashi sentou-se diante do par, sorrindo enquanto Sakura arrancava os detalhes da missão do Sasuke, dele mesmo. Pelo que eles puderam extrair do homem quieto, ele estava um pouco traumatizado.

"Eu não entendo... Era uma simples missão de coleta de informações, não é? Você não estava apenas substituindo o Shikamaru?" Sakura questionou, insistindo para Sasuke explicar. Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

"Não consegui dormir durante a missão. Houve outros fatores que foram cansativos."

"Tipo?"

"Ino."

Kakashi soltou uma risada baixa enquanto observava seu pulso que Sakura tinha, recentemente, enfaixado. Sua mente, obviamente, tinha viajado para um território mais pornográfico.

"O que quer dizer com _exaustivo_?" perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Ela estava constantemente me molestando."

"Te molestando? Como?"

"Ela quebrou o tornozelo e se recusou a caminhar. E é claro, _eu_ tive que carregá-la." Sasuke explicou com um toque de queixa em sua voz grave.

"Você sabe que ela foi treinada em cura, certo?" Sakura interrompeu. Os olhos de Sasuke escureceram em resposta.

"Não..." Sasuke resmungou enquanto esfregava as têmporas.

"O que mais aconteceu?"

"Ela ficava usando aquele jutsu idiota transferência de mente e me fazendo segurar o corpo dela."

Sakura e Kakashi riram de forma mais nítida com isso. Sasuke franziu o cenho em resposta. Felizmente, Sakura e Kakashi se distraíram com a entrada dramática de Sai na barraca. Sentando ao lado do Kakashi, o estranho nin olhou para Sasuke e Sakura. Os olhos arregalados lembravam os de um peixe. Abruptamente, Sai desviou a conversa para a primeira coisa em sua mente.

"Você parece mais feia que o norma," ele se dirigiu audaciosamente para Sakura. "Suponho que você tem estado muito ocupada trabalhando."

"Tenho sim," Sakura respondeu concisa, praticamente fervendo. Sasuke observou o ambiente, assegurando-se que ninguém iria sair machucado no inevitável fogo cruzado entre Sai e Sakura. Antes, ele tinha considerado pedir a Sai que não a incomodasse tanto, mas decidiu que o esforço seria em vão. No entanto, ele estava cansado de Sai provocando o temperamento de Sakura e removendo toda sua paciência. Sua atitude esquentada divertiu Sasuke inicialmente, mas com o tempo ele decidiu que a preferia pacífica.

Naruto se arrastou para a barraca de Ramen, interrompendo a futura punição de Sai por sua grosseria. Sasuke se sentiu um pouco grato pela mudança no clima e a chegada de Naruto. Antes que Sai ou Naruto tivessem chegado, Sasuke tinha feito seus pedidos na esperança de acelerar esse almoço. Ele precisava seriamente dormir um pouco.

Sakura, sendo uma das mais observadoras do grupo, imediatamente viu a tensão em Naruto. Ele parecia estar lutando contra algum tipo de agitação interna. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas enquanto seus lábios estavam contraídos em uma linha fina. Isso foi extremamente incomum, já que haviam poucas coisas que conseguiam distrair Naruto das alegrias do ramen. Ela viu Naruto puxar uma cadeira na ponta da mesa e se sentar.

"Algum de vocês já teve sua sorte lida?" Naruto perguntou, dirigindo a conversa para o problema em sua mente. Sakura pensou com desânimo que ensinar os homems do seu time a desviar uma conversa seria inútil. Eles sempre insistiam em falar imediatamente o que vinha em suas mentes, independente do que as outras pessoas estavam falando. Isto é, exceto Sasuke. Envolver Sasuke numa conversa era como arrancar dente. Apesar das maneiras medíocres do seu companheiro de equipe, Sakura decidiu responder Naruto.

"Oh, algumas vezes, eu acho. Só com a Tenten, no entanto," ela respondeu dando de ombros. "Por quê?"

"Ela acabou de ler a minha," Naruto respondeu enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. "Mas... sua previsão foi estranha."

"Como assim?"

"Não sei... minha carta de resultado foi a morte."

Houve uma pequena pausa na conversa enquanto Sakura considerava se já tinha tirado a carta da morte. As leituras tinham acontecido com muita moderação em sua vida. Normalmente ela só era informada de que alguma pequena mudança estava vindo. Entretanto, ela não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter visto a carta da Morte na pilha.

"Eu nunca vi nada assim antes," respondeu de forma honesta. "Mas eu realmente duvido que a carta signifique morte literal."

"Sim, eu não estava preocupado de verdade com isso," Naruto mentiu. "Imaginei que significasse algo legal... apesar de que deve ser alguma coisa nem rara, né? Só queria saber desde que tirei ela e tudo."

"Tenho certeza de que significa morte física," Sai se intrometeu. "Sua profissão é de alto risco, e você é desajeitado."

"EI!" Naruto gritou, sacudindo um dedo no ar. "Eu não sou desajeitado!"

"Mas você é um idiota," Sasuke resmungou mal-humorado. Distraído, Naruto voltou seu olhar para o amigo vingador.

"Sabe, quando eu olho pra você, Sasuke, quase posso ver nuvens negras carregadas se formando sobre sua cabeça," Naruto retrucou com um sorriso. Sasuke retrucou o gracejo, incapaz de resistir a uma luta com Naruto. Especialmente quando ele estava irritado o suficiente para querer bater de forma covarde em alguma coisa.

"Pelo menos eu não estou agindo como uma bichinha por causa de um baralho de cartas."

"EI, eu não estou agindo como uma bichinha! Só estava curioso!"

"Que seja."

"Não diga que seja pra mim, teme!"

"Dobe."

Notando a possível luta que estava prestes a acontecer, Kakashi se esticou e distraiu os garotos. Quando não eram Sakura e Sai sendo voláteis, então eram Naruto e Sasuke.

"Então, Naruto," Kakashi interrompeu. "Quer ouvir sobre como eu machuquei meu pulso? É uma história encantadora."

Sakura sorriu enquanto observava seu sensei habilmente acalmar o clima entre Naruto e Sasuke. Kakashi realmente era um perito na área de atuação do seu próprio jeito, e às vezes se sentia como se fosse sua aprendiz. O Time 7 continuou sua refeição. Todo o tempo, Naruto ponderou sobre a carta em seu bolso. Aparentemente, pesando pra ele.

**-x-**

Apesar de ter dito saber que não iria morrer, Naruto sentiu seu estômago se revirando. Ele não sabia descrever o porquê, mas sentia uma séria apreensão.

Durante o almoço, ele tinha perguntado se alguém queria treinar naquela tarde. Sasuke parecia estar pensando em dizer sim por um ínfimo momento, mas seu cansaço superou o desejo de competir contra seu grande rival. Sakura estava ocupada, como sempre, estudando e trabalhando no hospital. Kakashi de algumas explicações suspeitas sobre o por que não poderia, mas Naruto sentiu como se seu sensei realmente até tivesse algo a _mais_. Sai, naturalmente, seguiu o exemplo do resto do grupo. Não que Sai estivesse realmente ocupado, mas ultimamente ele iria observar outras pessoas procurando por pistas sociais.

Muito inquieto para ir pra casa e descansar, Naruto vagou através das ruas principais da aldeia. Ele considerou comprar alguns mantimentos, mas decidiu aproveitar a vida que ainda tinha por algum tempo. Enquanto vagava sem rumo, se deparou com uma jovem loira bonita.

"Calma ai, Naruto!" Ino exclamou, mas não em um tom realmente com raiva. Olhando atentamente em volta de Naruto, ela procurava o companheiro habitual dele quando estava andando pela aldeia. Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Naruto a respondeu.

"Sasuke não está comigo."

"Droga!" Ino fez um beicinho. Houve uma pausa estranha enquanto o par encarava um ao outro.

"Então..." Ino pronunciou lentamente na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio. "Aonde está indo?"

"Só dando uma volta, eu acho."

"O que está te incomodando?" Ino perguntou, captando rapidamente uma sensacionalmente suculenta fofoca diante dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de novidade mais rápido que o Akamaru podia farejar um pássaro morto. Tendo um momento de fraqueza, Naruto foi direto ao ponto em sua mente.

"Você sabe bastante sobre cartas de tarô? Tenten começou a me fazer uma leitura... então partiu para uma missão. Estou com a minha carta final, mas não sei o que significa."

Ino sorriu largamente.

"Este é o seu dia de sorte! Eu faço ela ler minha sorte toda semana!"

"Sério?" Naruto perguntou, alívio um pouco evidente em sua voz.

"Sim. É muito divertido, huh?" Ino começou a tagarelar. "Eu faço Sakura ir comigo muitas vezes também... E às vezes meus companheiros de equipe. Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas, mas Tenten pareceu acertar todas as vezes! É tão bizarro... ela devia se aposentar como ninja e apenas fazer leituras pra viver. Eu pagaria com certeza."

"Uh huh," Naruto balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer Ino ir em frente. "Então, você sabe o que a carta da morte significa?"

O rosto de Ino caiu.

"Asuma-sensei tirou essa antes..." Ino parou, sua voz de repente completamente mudada. Ela havia aceitado a morte de seu mentor há muito tempo, mas às vezes falar sobre isso a deixava um pouco sombria. "Eu fiz uma brincadeira com ele sobre isso... e então alguns dias depois... foi tudo muito estranho."

Ino olhou para baixo, esfregando os olhos levemente.

"Por que a pergunta?" questionou, sem levantar o olhar.

"Umm… essa é a suposta carta de resultado da minha semana."

**-x-**

Haruno Sakura assoprou sua longa franja rosa de seu rosto com aborrecimento. Se ela tivesse tempo livre o suficiente para se cuidar, teria encurtado o penteado há muito tempo. No entanto, não tinha tempo e cortes de cabelo eram algo que simplesmente não podia ser apressado. Normalmente, ela preferia que seu cabelo terminasse na linha da mandíbula com a franja emoldurando o rosto. Havia passado tempo suficiente desde o último corte para que sua franja roçasse os ossos de sua face. Seu cabelo mal alcançava o alto de seus ombros, ameaçando tocá-los a qualquer momento.

Ela teria que cortá-lo logo ou as pessoas começariam com o discurso "Estou tão feliz que você está deixando o cabelo crescer".

Sorrindo enquanto passava por algumas enfermeiras, Sakura lentamente caminhou pelos corredores do hospital até seu 'escritório'. Na verdade, o escritório era uma sala do tamanho de um armário que não tinha utilidade visível para o hospital. Anos atrás, quando tinha quatorze anos, Sakura reivindicou o espaço como uma sala de estudo para os vários pergaminhos que Tsunade ou Shizune atribuiam a ela. Hoje, ela estava lendo alguns pergaminhos que examinavam venenos do País das Ondas. O pergaminho era muito enigmático sobre as curas, já que os venenos não foram pesquisados completamente. Contudo, Sakura foi forçada a extrair o máximo de informação possível. Lutas muitas vezes a forçavam a confiar no desconhecido.

Abrindo a porta da pequena sala, ficou surpresa ao ver Naruto sentado em cima de sua mesa.

"Naruto-kun!" ela disse um pouco confusa. "O que faz aqui?"

Ela observou enquanto Naruto coçava a nuca, um traço que significava que estava muito desconfortável com o que ia pedir.

"É meio constrangedor," Naruto começou com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Sei que vai soar estúpido."

Colocando o pergaminho na prateleira, Sakura virou-se para o amigo. Deu-lhe um olhar reconfortante e um tapinha no joelho.

"Pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Prometo não julgá-lo."

Tranquilizado, Naruto sorriu amplamente para sua velha amiga.

"Bem... Ino e eu estávamos conversando..." ele começou lentamente. Sakura sabia que essa frase só podia significar problema. "E... ela mencionou que a carta da morte significa morte física. Foi o que aconteceu com Asuma-sensei."

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Ela nunca tinha ouvido algo tão ridículo. Não percebendo a desaprovação dela, Naruto continuou seu discurso.

"E eu estou um pouco preocupado. Você me faria um exame físico completo? Sabe... me certificar de que eu não tenho câncer ou algo assim."

"Naruto, essa é a coisa mais estúpida que você já me pediu." Sakura respondeu com os olhos arregalados. "Você fez seu exame físico obrigatório há dois meses atrás!"

"Você prometeu não julgar!"

"Sim, mas não sabia que você ia dizer algo tão bobo!"

"Ugh! Você é uma médica terrível, sabia?" Naruto respondeu frustrado.

Sakura bateu o pé pra ele aborrecida.

"Naruto, você sabe que eu estou sempre ocupada por aqui. Você deveria ajudar minha carga de trabalho, não dificultar!"

"Eu tenho um problema sério aqui, mulher!"

"Não, não tem! Seu único problema é estar sendo ingênuo! As pessoas não morrem por que a Tenten lhes deu uma carta que diz Morte!"

Ambos os amigos encararam um ao outro, ofegando um pouco em frustração. Tentando ao máximo ser gentil e feminina, Sakura acalmou seu eu interior. Ela tentou ser mais compreensiva com seu paciente, como todos os bons médicos profissionais deveriam ser.

"Ok, o que te faz pensar que isso é uma preocupação justificável?" Sakura perguntou, controlando sua respiração.

"Bem... todos! Você disse que estava certo! Ino disse que ela sempre estava certa! E isso aconteceu com Asuma! E Kakashi sofreu a lesão que eles disseram que sofreria! Quer dizer, é realmente estúpido e assustador, mas e se Tenten é divinamente abençoada ou algo assim e nós só não sabemos disso?" Naruto cuspiu rapidamente.

Sakura o encarou.

"Você sabe que parece um louco, certo?" questionou sem se preocupar em esconder sua frustração.

"Tudo bem! Se você não vai me ajudar, vou encontrar alguém que o faça!"

E com isso, Naruto saiu de seu escritório.

**-x-**

Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de muitas coisas. Na verdade, qualquer que fosse o dia ele poderia nomear apenas cinco coisas simples que ele realmente gostava.

Particularmente, ele não gostava da aldeia em que morava. Apenas a tolerava por algumas razões específicas. Não gostava de doces ou qualquer tipo de alimento não saudável em geral. Ele não gostava, em especial, de filmes engraçados ou as situações presentes neles. Detestava pessoas tagarelas (exceto uma) e pessoas que faziam vastas suposições.

Mas ele gostava de _uma_ coisa em particular nesse momento.

O agraciado ítem de sua afeição era sua cama.

Sua cama era suficientemente grande para ele se esticar por completo e ainda cabia uma segunda pessoa. Não que alguma vez ele quisesse partilhar sua cama. Ele estaria muito melhor dormindo sozinho pelo resto da vida, ou assim acreditava. O colchão da cama era macio o suficiente para embalar seu corpo, mas firme o bastante para suportar suas costas cansadas depois de missões. Coberto com suaves lençóis brancos, a cama era macia contra sua bochecha quando adormeceu.

Se Sasuke fosse o tipo de homem que sorri, estaria sorrindo de orelha a orelha por causa da união que partilhava com sua cama. No entanto, ele não era sorridente. Em vez disso, soltou um suspiro satisfeito. Sua mente aliviou-se das preocupações. Lentamente, deslizou para os estágios iniciais de sono.

Contudo, o maldito telefone gritou em seus ouvidos forçando-o a sair de seu estado de felicidade. De forma agressiva, Sasuke virou-se para retirar o telefone do receptor.

"O quê?" ele sibilou para o telefone.

"Ei, não precisa ficar irritado. Tenho umas notícias sérias," a voz melancólica de Naruto respondeu-o. Sentando, Sasuke esperou a notícia. Naruto tomou uma respiração profunda. "Sei que parece loucura, mas acho que vou morrer em sete dias."

"Você não me acordou seriamente pra isso, não é?"

"Ino disse que é verdade!"

"Ino é uma idiota!"

"Você diz isso de todo mundo!"

Sasuke soltou um longo e infeliz suspiro.

"Apenas me diz por que diabos você está me encomodando..." murmurou Sasuke.

"Eu quero que você me ajude com a minha vontade. Há coisas que eu quero deixar prontas, só no caso de eu morrer. Achei que você saberia o que fazer desde que tem tanta experiência com morte."

"Certo," Sasuke rosnou. "Basta dar o fora."

Batendo o telefone no receptor, Sasuke resmungou o quanto ele odiava a todos. Depois de um tempo, Sasuke voltou a se aconchegar na cama. Sem que soubesse, tinha capacitado a paranóia de Naruto da pior maneira possível.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O esboço das cartas de tarô, eu encontrei na internet. A maioria das interpretações das cartas são muito complicadas, mas eu escolhi as mais simples que poderiam ser convenientes para a história. Todas as informações sobre as cartas foram tiradas da internet, por isso peço desculpa pela imprecisão inevitável. É claro, o verdadeiro significado da carta da Morte será envolto em mistério. ;)

**N/T:** Caramba, demorei muito pra conseguir traduzir tudo! A luz aqui em casa acabou assim que eu salvei quase a tradução toda e quando voltou, tudo tinha sido apagado! Sem brincadeira, acho que traduzi a mesma coisa umas quatro vezes! Mas valeu a pena, amo essa fic *-* Ah, também não sei nada sobre tarô, então desculpe, só traduzi e nem me meti nisso :)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: **_Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Hyuuga Neji e Sabaku no Gaara pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Acredite, eu nunca teria coordenação motora o suficiente para me arriscar a produzir um mangá._

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>_  
><em>

_Um__a vez que o idiota foi facilmente enganado por um jogo de cartas, ele forçou seu melhor amigo a ir até sua casa. Lá, o idiota começou a escrever sua vontade._

Naruto olhou para Sasuke com diversão. Tê-lo em sua casa era sempre um prazer.

Viver sozinho desde que era pequeno tinha causado um grande dano em Sasuke. A maioria das pessoas afirmaria que era visível sua natureza antissocial e tendência a odiar todo mundo. Somente após anos de vínculo Sasuke era capaz de reconhecer um indivíduo como amigo. Havia outros fatores, no entanto, que fizeram sua infância solitária alterar seu comportamento. Pelo menos ele era um indivíduo extremamente limpo.

Após a morte de toda sua família, Sasuke foi obrigado a cuidar sozinho da sua casa. Por amor e respeito como membro restante do clã, ele tomou a limpeza como algo muito importante.

Sua casa era inteiramente organizada. De forma perfeita. Cada item possuía um lugar, e esse lugar era mantido impecável. Todos os cabides em seu armário eram idênticos cabides de madeira. Todas as suas boxers eram perfeitamente dobradas, capaz de encaixar com perfeição nas gavetas destinadas a elas. Mais importante, a comida na sua geladeira era organizada por cor com base nos grupos alimentares. Seus companheiros de time frequentemente debatiam sobre como o Uchiha atarefado era capaz de manter sua arrumação complicada. O complexo Uchiha inteiro parecia impecável, apesar de haver apenas um Uchiha para cuidar da propriedade. Seus hábitos eram um completo mistério. O verdadeiro segredo de Sasuke para conservar a propriedade eram os gatos ninja de sua família, mas o Time 7 permanecia inteiramente inconsciente da existência dos animais. Talvez se eles soubessem, a aparentemente inesgotável energia de Sasuke se tornaria mais realista.

Independentemente disso, a sua arrumação extrema abrangia a vida de outras pessoas. Sempre que ele estava no apartamento de Sakura ou Naruto, ele era conhecido por catar as coisas. Isso envergonhava Sakura a ponto dela quase não permitir que Sasuke entrasse em sua casa por um tempo. Sua casa era sempre mantida razoavelmente limpa, mas sempre havia a possibilidade e probabilidade de Sasuke encontrar algo para arrumar. Naruto, por outro lado, gostava de ouvir que o amigo estava vindo para sua casa.

Enquanto Sasuke trabalhava na cozinha, jogando fora a comida velha e organizar os novos alimentos, Naruto se esparramava pelo chão da sala. O apartamento dele não era necessariamente grande, mas o satisfazia. A cozinha e sala de estar eram uma área aberta com um arco aberto que levava a um pequeno corredor. No final do corredor, havia duas portas. A da esquerda era o quarto de Naruto, enquanto a da direita era o banheiro.

Não estando pronto para enfrentar o caos inevitável no banheiro, Sasuke começou pela cozinha de Naruto. Ele realmente não queria limpar a casa inteira, mas sua natureza obsessiva compulsiva não podia suportar sentar-se ali enquanto o caos continuava ao seu redor. Enquanto Sasuke se ocupava com a cozinha, Naruto corria a caneta ao longo do papel.

"Então, como se começa essas coisas mesmo?"

Sasuke derramou um pouco de suco de laranja velho na pia da cozinha.

"Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, estando em perfeito juízo e em pleno gozo de minhas faculdades intelectuais, escrevo este testamento," Sasuke recitou lentamente enquanto se dirigia ao recipiente suco seguinte na geladeira. Naruto sorriu com cena. Sasuke, indiscutivelmente um dos ninjas mais perigoso e poderoso da vila, estava bancando a empregada doméstica. Riu baixinho consigo mesmo enquanto se perguntava como Sasuke ficaria vestindo um avental. Como captando os pensamentos de Naruto, o Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar penetrante mortal.

"Eu me recuso a estar cercado por sujeira," Sasuke sibilou lentamente.

"Você é louco," Naruto replicou.

O loiro deu de ombros e olhou para o bloco de notas que tinha encontrado em uma pilha de tranqueiras em seu quarto. Ele esperava prolongar esse processo de escrita pelo maior tempo possível. Se ele o fizesse, talvez Sasuke fosse capaz de varrer todo o apartamento.

Naruto rabiscou no papel, desenhando cães e gatos brigando um com o outro. O tempo passou devagar com o mínimo progresso. Sentindo a falta de andamento no trabalho, Sasuke o chamou da cozinha.

"Você está acabou? Isso não devia demorar tanto tempo."

"O que quer dizer com eu acabar?" Naruto choramingou, sentando-se dramaticamente. "Tenho que chegar a um acordo com a minha mortalidade e essas coisas... então dizer às pessoas os meus desejos para elas... e essa porcaria toda!"

"O propósito de uma vontade é dividir o suas posses. Você não tem muitas posses para dividir."

Naruto se deitou no chão.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é chato e estúpido. Vou apenas realizar minhas próprias coisas!"

"Você normalmente o faz," Sasuke resmungou sarcasticamente.

Quando Naruto deitou de costas, ele se perguntou se Sasuke já tinha se dado ao trabalho de escrever um testamento. Naruto sabia que ele tinha herdado alguns bens e dinheiro do clã. Bem, o loiro não sabia disso realmente, mas era a única conclusão lógica. Pelo que Naruto entendia, para começar, o clã Uchiha era rico. Para ter essa grana e sustentar apenas uma única pessoa, a lógica seria Sasuke ser Abastado. Não era de se admirar que Sasuke poderia ser facilmente persuadido a pagar as refeições de Sakura e Naruto na barraca de lamen.

Sakura, no entanto, disse a Naruto que Sasuke fazia isso por culpa de suas ações contra eles no passado, pelo menos na opinião dela. Sasuke não era do tipo que pedia desculpas, então Sakura alegava que ele encontrava maneiras sutis de se mostrar arrependido. Isto é, se o bastardo arrogante fosse capaz de ter arrependimentos.

"Ei, Sasuke?" Naruto perguntou, observando enquanto o Uchiha lançava um olhar em sua direção. "Você tem um testamento?"

"Aa."

Naruto presumiu que Sasuke dissera sim.

"Eu estou nele?" Naruto perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não."

O loiro soltou um longo suspiro de decepção.

"Você não é divertido, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto entrou num modo pensativo que nunca havia explorado antes. Se perguntou como seus entes queridos ficariam sem ele. Quem cuidaria de suas tarefas diárias? Apesar do que muitos acreditavam, Naruto tinha um complexo conjunto de pessoas pelas qual zelava. Ele era responsável pela saúde emocional e bem-estar de várias pessoas. Muitas pessoas confiavam nele, especialmente Sasuke e Sakura. Se ele partisse desse mundo, quem iria impedir Sasuke de ficar furioso e deprimido? Quem iria manter a paz de espírito de Sakura?

O loiro observou Sasuke trabalhar, um plano lentamente se formando dentro da sua cabeça. Chegando ao que ele acreditava ser uma conclusão sólida, Naruto levantou para abordar o Uchiha. Uma vez de pé ao lado dele, a mão de Naruto agarrou o ombro de Sasuke e descansou lá por um momento. O moreno lançou-lhe um olhar que poderia ser lido como 'que-porra-é-essa?'.

"Cuspa, ou vou fazê-lo pra você," alertou Sasuke.

"Ei, Ei. Basta ouvir," respondeu Naruto. Os olhos safira cravados nos obsidiana.

"Sasuke... se eu morrer em uma semana," Naruto começou lentamente. Engoliu um caroço em sua garganta. "Quero que você cuide da Sakura."

Sasuke levantou uma única sobrancelha.

"Você quer que eu a mate?" Sasuke perguntou.

"O quê? NÃO!" Naruto gritou com os olhos arregalados de horror, jogando suas mãos para o ar. "Este não é um filme de gangster barato! Eu quero que você tome conta dela!"

"Por quê?" Sasuke perguntou, parecendo confuso. Receber um pedido para matar Sakura não o tinha confundido, mas receber um pedido para cuidar dela sim.

"Porque _alguém_ terá que fazê-lo! Ela vai ficar muito triste e precisará de um amigo."

"Mande o Kakashi fazer isso."

"O quê? Não! Eu lhe pedi para fazer isso! Você precisa fazer, ok?"

"Por que eu?" Sasuke reclamou enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Porque eu tive que ampará-la enquanto ela chorava quando você foi embora! O tempo _todo_! O que vem de troco é uma merda, Uchiha!" Naruto disse enquanto cutucava a bochecha de Sasuke. "E só para registro, você mataria a Sakura?"

Sasuke parou e pensou sobre isso. No passado, ele havia tentado matá-la duas ou três vezes, mas agora ele era um homem diferente. Bem, um homem um pouco diferente.

"Provavelmente não."

"Provavelmente?" Naruto gritou. "Que espécie de idiota é você?"

Sasuke deu de ombros, voltando à sua organização compulsiva.

"Ei, estou falando com você idiota! Você precisa fazê-lo, certo?"

"Não."

"Qual é!"

"Ela não é problema meu."

Como se soubesse que era o motivo da discursão, Sakura chegou ao apartamento de Naruto. Seus ouvidos se animaram ao som das batida especiais dela em sua porta. Feliz de ter uma nova companhia, Naruto abriu a porta para deixá-la entrar.

Naruto sofria seus próprios efeitos por ter crescido sozinho. Ele estava sempre tentando preencher o vazio solitário dentro de si. O sentimento era difícil de descrever, mas ele se sentiu mais seguro quando ele estava rodeado de amigos. O sentimento de segurança aumentava dez vezes sempre que Sasuke e Sakura estavam com ele. Sabia que os três compartilhavam uma relação que ninguém realmente entenderia, mas explicar o sentimento não era necessário para Naruto. Tudo o que importava era que os três estavam juntos, tanto quanto possível.

Deixando Sakura entrar, Naruto tagarelou perguntando sobre o dia dela. Ela educadamente respondeu-lhe antes de dirigir a conversa para o tema da sua visita.

"Olha Naruto", ela começou em um tom mais suave. "Sinto muito sobre como as coisas aconteceram no meu escritório hoje. Eu sei que você está com medo, mas não há realmente nada para se preocupar. Prometo."

"Aww, está tudo bem Sakura-chan. Eu não estava bravo com você!" Naruto sorriu, incapaz de conter a emoção que sentia ao ver o trio passando um tempo junto. Se ele jogasse corretamente, talvez pudesse convencê-los a jantarem juntos. Aí, quem sabe, depois eles pudessem fazer algo divertido.

"Então você decidiu deixar essa tolice de carta da Morte pra trás?" Sakura perguntou com uma pitada de esperança em seus olhos.

"Pra falar a verdade, não. Sasuke está me ajudando a escrever a meu testamento agora," Naruto declarou, o sorriso ainda evidente em seu rosto.

O rosto de Sakura murchou instantaneamente. Ignorando Naruto, de repente ela notou Sasuke trabalhando na limpeza da cozinha. Seu temperamento famoso instantaneamente acendeu. Fumegando, Sakura pisou duro até Sasuke. Com medo, Naruto rapidamente saiu do seu caminho.

Notando a mulher tempestuosa batendo o pé em irritação, Sasuke tirou os olhos da pilha de pratos sujos.

Seus olhos se encontraram com uma Sakura extremamente infeliz. Seus olhos verdes tinham se comprimido de raiva enquanto suas mãos repousavam em seu quadril. Ela olhou-o, como se estivesse tentando transmitir informações para ele com os olhos. Bem, era mais como se estivesse fulminando-o. Sasuke tinha ficado um pouco mais alto que ela ao longo dos anos, e ela era bem pequena para uma mulher.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

Naruto observava atentamente, esperando que sua luta fosse breve, mas divertida. Secretamente, ele adorava quando Sakura e Sasuke tinham briguinhas e por muitas razões.

A primeira razão era que Sakura_ tinha_ que se sentir confortável perto de Sasuke para se irritar tão rápido. Sempre que ela não se sentia confortável com uma pessoa, reprimia seu lado mais flamejante. Quando Sasuke retornou há dois anos, Sakura estava sempre hesitante perto dele. Ela admitiu para Naruto uma vez que acreditava que as coisas sempre foram estranhas. Sua capacidade de dar broncas em Sasuke sempre que achava necessário provava que as coisas não eram tão difíceis como já foram. Na verdade, era um sinal de progresso.

A segunda razão era que suas brigas eram absolutamente hilárias. Sempre começava com algum tipo de contato olho-no-olho. Então Sasuke a provocava. Ela começava a gritar. Ele gritava de volta. E cada um ia para um lado resmungando sobre como o outro era impossível.

Além disso, o modo deles de fazer as pazes era ainda mais hilário. Começaria com Sakura resmungando algo como 'vamos concordar em discordar'. Sasuke iria ignorá-la, mas depois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era completamente bizarro.

Mas a razão favorito de Naruto para assistir a briga da dupla era baseada em egoísmo. Sasuke seria sempre seu eterno rival, não importa quanto amor fraternal Naruto sentia em relação a ele. Quando Sakura estava gritando com Sasuke, isso significava que ela não estava gritando com Naruto. Mais importante, significava que Naruto era o seu favorito.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Sakura sibilou. Seus braços se cruzando.

Sasuke olhou em alerta. Odiava quando o temperamento imprevisível dela estava direcionado para ele. Às vezes, ele sentiu como se ela estivesse procurando razões para reagir de forma exagerada às situações.

"Você está tentando encorajar essa estupidez?" Ela continuou, apontando para Naruto. "Você está encorajando-o!"

"Não estou," zombou Sasuke.

"Está sim!" ela gritou, levantando os braços. "Você está ajudando-o a escrever o testamento! Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Está apoiando esse comportamento ridículo! Eu precisava que você me apoiasse nisso, Sasuke! Não que o ajudasse a escrever um maldito testamento!"

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Afastando-se dela, continuando seu trabalho anterior.

"Que seja."

Sakura bufou de frustração. Sabendo que Sasuke era uma causa perdida, ela virou para Naruto.

"E você!" ela disse com um dedo apontado.

_Uh oh. _

"Você está _deixando-o_ limpar esse lugar? Da última vez ele pegou Botulismo¹!"

Apesar do medo de Naruto quanto a ira de Sakura, ele ainda deu uma risadinha. Sasuke era um azarado.

"Não é hora de ficar rindo! O botulismo é uma doença grave! Ele poderia ter morrido! Mantenha este lugar em ordem, ou eu vou te socar até o chão de seus novos vizinhos ficar mole! Entendeu?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto disse submissamente. Ele acenou com as mãos no ar num gesto de desistência. "Mas em minha defesa, ele é que sai meio que fazendo isso por conta própria. Eu não o tornei um maníaco por arrumação."

Sakura soltou um suspiro longo e duro. Seu dia no hospital havia sido longo e agitado. Ela tinha acabado de trabalhar um longo expediente e não desejava nada mais do que relaxar. No entanto, ela não ia deixar Naruto e Sasuke soltos para fazerem coisas estúpidas.

Esfregando sua testa, Sakura continuou sua palestra para Naruto.

"Você precisa cuidar melhor do seu ambiente, ok? Lugares sujos como este são muito propenso a acidentes. Há tanta porcaria empilhadas por aqui... poderia realmente pegar fogo facilmente."

Naruto arregalou os olhos em horror. Os ouvidos de Sasuke se empertigaram, sabendo que tipo de pensamentos as palavras de Sakura produziram em Naruto.

"Sem mencionar toda comida que você tem por aqui! Eu odiaria saber que tipo de bactérias estão rastejando no seu armário de alimentos. Algumas coisas nem sequer saem dos pratos de você deixá-los apodrecerem tempo suficiente, sabe? Você tem que fervê-los! Você sequer tem lavado os pratos regularmente?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça com os olhos apavorados.

"Sakura.." Sasuke falou suavemente, tentando interrompê-la. Não ouvindo-o, ela continuou seu discurso retórico.

"Suas roupas precisam ser bem conservadas também! Há roupa suja por todo o lugar! Você está atraindo uma tonelada de pragas!"

"Sakura," Sasuke sibilou firmemente, distraindo a enfermeira sobrecarregada. Naruto e Sakura viraram para ele. "Pare."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor quando Sakura percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Se a ajuda de Sasuke com o testamento tinha sido um problema, o seu pequeno discurso tinha sido uma catástrofe. O rosto de Naruto estava com um grave tique paranóico.

"Naruto, querido," Sakura começou suavemente. Seu tom era gentil, de repente.

"Sabe," Naruto interrompeu. "Acho que você está certo. Talvez eu deva evitar este lugar... só até a semana acabar."

"O quê?" Sakura e Sasuke perguntaram em uníssono.

"Eu prometo que vou limpá-lo assim que a semana acabar! Mas é muito perigoso agora! É muito arriscado!"

"Mas-" Sakura começou, tentando argumentar com ele.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Você acha que eu estou sendo irracional, mas é mais como uma precaução. Assim como uma direção segura. Apenas no caso."

Sakura o olhou, quase não reconhecendo Naruto. Ele era, normalmente, quem gostava de correr riscos. De repente, um sorriso selvagem e quase perverso espalhados pelo rosto dele.

"Vou morar com Sasuke durante a semana! Sua casa é completamente segura!"

"Não," Sasuke respondeu categoricamente.

"Sim!" Naruto respondeu, ainda sorrindo em excitação. "Vai ser muito divertido! Aposto que o complexo Uchiha é realmente incrível pra caralho! Eu sempre quis dar uma olhada por dentro! Quer dizer, eu só vi sua casa... e nem sequer sua casa inteira."

"Não," repetiu Sasuke.

"Aww, não seja estraga-prazeres, Sasuke!" Naruto exclamou, rapidamente reuniu alguns materiais indispensáveis na sala de estar. "Quer dizer, se é minha última semana de vida, que melhor maneira de gastá-la do que com o meu melhor amigo?"

"Você não vai morrer." Sasuke gemeu de frustração. "Se morrer, eu é que vou ter te matado."

"Eh, você já tentou algumas vezes. Eu duvido que você vai fazer isso agora," Naruto disse dando de ombros enquanto ia para seu quarto pegar mais coisas.

"Você não vai lá pra casa!" Sasuke gritou do corredor. Naruto não respondeu.

Sasuke se virou, lançando um olhar fulminante para Sakura.

"Desculpa, Sasuke-kun," ela murmurou em um tom doce e inocente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e expressavam verdadeiro arrependimento. Ocasionalmente, Sasuke sentia um fraquinho por ela, especialmente quando seus olhos estavam tão arregalados. Este não foi um desses momentos.

Lançou um último olhar furioso, e depois saiu. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Naruto foi obrigado a correr pelo corredor para alcançá-lo.

"Espera, colega de quarto!" ele gritou com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>¹ <strong>Botulismo<strong> é uma intoxicação alimentar rara mas potencialmente fatal, causada por uma toxina produzida pela bactéria _Clostridium botulinum_, presente no solo e em alimentos contaminados e mal conservados.


End file.
